Airplane encounters with clear air turbulence at cruise altitude may produce serious injury. Clear air turbulence is difficult to forecast and even more difficult to detect with current methods. Clear air turbulence is turbulence that results where there are no clouds, precipitation, or visible particles such as dust in the air.